Por mi mala suerte conocí el amor
by unsermas
Summary: kuroro es un joven cuya vida carece de emoción, cansado de que sus amigos lo molesten por no tener vida social decide dar un paseo y visitar la nueva cafetería, lo que no sabe es que ese lugar se convertirá en el escenario ideal para su encuentro con el amor y experimentará nuevas sensaciones que nunca antes había conocido
1. Chapter 1

Una tarde como cualquier otra, el joven kuroro caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, lo cual es raro ya que no suele salir muy a menudo, por lo general siempre se queda en casa escribiendo o leyendo algún libro que compró por internet. Sin embargo, cansado ya de una rutina decidió, (por voluntad propia) dar una vuelta y visitar una cafetería que recién abrió sus puertas al público, no es que le interesara el ir a ese lugar pero sino iba de seguro sus amigos le volverían a reprochar cosas como "debes socializar más" o "estas tan blanco como un fantasma, toma algo de sol" pero sin duda el peor de los reproches es "deberías conseguir a alguien sino morirás solo" no es que no sea apuesto, porque lo es, es solo que nunca sintió necesidad de estar con alguien, le agradaba estar solo aunque admitía que si sentía algo de curiosidad sobre como se sentiría estar enamorado de alguien; a pesar de haber salido con algunas personas nunca llegó a sentir un afecto tan profundo como lo es el amor, tal vez solo tal vez no es capaz de sentir amor. Como sea ya no importaba, dejaría esos pensamientos absurdos a un lado, solo ira a la cafetería, tomaría un café y de vuelta a su departamento.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿en que le puedo ayudar?- una joven chica lo atiende de forma enérgica y con una gran sonrisa posada en su rostro, aunque para ojos de él se notaba la incomodidad que tenia, trabajar ahí debe ser una tortura al menos para lo seria para él.

-me puede servir un latte de vainilla- responde mientras señala el menú que está detrás de la joven

-de que tamaño desea el vaso?-pregunta con un tono de voz chillona y con la sonrisa aun en su rostro

-mediano- respondió de forma seria

-¿desea también un cupcake con su café?

-no, solo el café-

-si compra el combo de un café, un cupcake y una donut tendrá la oportunidad de participar en el sorteo que...

-solo el café!- respondió cortante- solo eso

-c-como usted diga, señor- una vez que tomó su orden, giro y salió prácticamente corriendo del mostrador a prepararle el café.

Mientras esperaba su café, se dirigió a una de las mesas de afuera ya que las de adentro estaban ocupadas en su mayoría por parejas o grupos grandes de personas, por suerte había una disponible asi que decidió esperar en ese lugar, sin saber que hacer empezó a mirar a las personas que tenia a su alrededor, tal vez alguna le llamara la atención, recorrió todo el sitio con su mirada hasta que al fin dio con uno interesante, un joven de cabellos dorados, pudo observar que estaba concentrado en su libro, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como si no hubiera nadie solo él y su libro.

-¿que libro estará leyendo?- se preguntaba mientras seguía observando atentamente cada movimiento y expresión que hacia aquel chico de cabellera dorada. Había sido cautivado a tal punto que en su mente había olvidado que su café no se le ha sido entregado y eso que ya han pasado 20 minutos desde que lo ordenó pero no le importó mientras él pudiera seguir observándolo no le molestaría esperar todo el día. Algunas personas notaban como observaba al chico, unos pensaron que podría ser un acosador, otros pensaron en lo tierno que se veía, sobre todo las mujeres y el resto, bueno se podría decir que sentían celos por el rubio. Con sus ojos empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, detallando cada facción de él, incluso detalló su vestimenta, este llevaba unas bermudas azul cielo, una playera blanca en corte v y unos tenis de color rojo, bastante sencillo se podría decir aunque ¿quien no lo estaría? después de todo estaban en pleno verano, cualquier persona vestiría con colores claros, a diferencia de él que llevaba una playera negra de mangas largas, nunca le ha gustado exponerse tanto al sol, es por eso que su piel era tan blanca. Sin despegar su vista del rubio cambiaba de posición su cabeza apoyándola desde la mano izquierda hasta la derecha y viceversa, a veces recostaba su barbilla en la mesa y con una mano jugaba con su cabellera negra peinándola hacia atrás dejando escapar de vez en cuando uno que otro suspiro, no entendía el por que aquél joven le llamaba tanto la atención, ¿por que quería saber su nombre? no lo entendía.

Había permanecido tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notó que una camarera se aproximaba a su mesa para entregarle su pedido, estaba como aquel chico, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la camarera tratado de hacer que reaccionara pero no tenía éxito, no fue sino hasta que el rubio apartó su vista del libro y lo dirigió hacia donde estaba él, tal acción hizo que abriera un poco los ojos de la impresión ¿será que se había percatado que lo estaba observando todo este tiempo?, veía impresionado como aquella persona movía sus labios como si tratara de decir algo, por acto de reflejo se levanto de un solo golpe de la silla pero como no sabía que la camarera estaba ahí chocó con ella haciendo que esta cayera al suelo y que su café salga volando por el aire, todos en el local guitaron su vista en torno a ellos por lo que kuroro, un tanto avergonzado, se agachó para ayudar a levantar a la chica, extendiendo su mano tomó la de ella y cuando por fin pudo levantarse la mala suerte lo golpeó en la cabeza, literalmente, ya que el café se derramó sobre él bañándolo, sus cabellos quedaron humedecidos y se pegaron a su frente, todos los observaron la escena y murmuraban cosas, nunca en su vida experimentó tal vergüenza, pero era por el café derramado sino que había hecho el ridículo frente al joven que lo había cautivado.

-l-lo siento mucho señor, no fue mi intensión derramar su bebida- la pobre camarera se reverenciaba constantemente en señal de disculpa

-no fue tu culpa- defendió el rubio- el caballero de aquí estaba distraído- expresó seguido con una risa, para él ver esa escena era muy graciosa casi sacada de un programa de televisión.

-no hay necesidad de disculparse señorita, como ha dicho el joven estaba distraído- se excusó mientras que con su mano derecha apartaba nuevamente sus cabellos echándolos para atrás

-déjeme traerle un paño señor- y sin más que agregar, la camarera corrió nuevamente dentro de la cafetería

-ten, puedes usar mi pañuelo mientras tanto- sacó de su bolsillo trasero un pequeño pañuelo blanco

-no es necesario, ya me traerán un paño además no quisiera ensuciarlo- rechazó con mucha amabilidad el pequeño pañuelo

-tonterías puedes aceptarlo, luego lo lavaré- seguía insistiendo aun con el pañuelo extendido

-de verdad no es necesario- volvió a rechazar amablemente

-usted es un poco terco- suspiró un poco frustrado, así que se acercó hacia a él, se paró de puntas y empezó a secar su rostro con el pañuelo- pensaba tomar ese café con el calor que está haciendo y encima está vestido de negro- reprochó divertido, se sentía como una madre regañando a su hijo. Kuroro se había quedado mudo, el chico que llevaba rato observando está en este momento hablando con él, no sabía si fue por el calor del café que hacia sus mejillas arder.

-creo que ya esta, al menos ya no gotea más- se apartó de él y le dedicó un sonrisa, que para el fue lo más hermoso que halla podido ver- ¿y bien?- preguntó con curiosidad

-¿y bien que?- respondió kuroro algo incrédulo

-¿si ya no siente la cabeza tan mojada?- preguntó nuevamente con una sonrisa en sus rostro

-uhmm, no tanto- pasó nuevamente su mano por sus cabellos, seguían húmedos pero al menos no goteaba- muchas gracias chico- le dedicó una sonrisa en agradecimiento

-kurapika-

-¿eh?- miró incrédulo al rubio

-mi nombre es kurapika- se llevó el pañuelo a su mano izquierda mientras que con la mano derecha se la extendió para que este pudiera estrecharla- es un placer

- el mío es kuroro, encantado de conocerte kurapika- imitando al joven, extendió su mano para así estrecharlas en forma de saludo, cuando tocó su mano pudo sentir como una corriente electrificante se apoderó de su cuerpo ¿qué clase de sensación era esta? Nunca había experimentado algo así en sus relaciones anteriores, le agradaba esta nueva sensación

-bien, supongo que te veré en otra ocasión- kurapika se dirigió a su mesa y tomó sus cosas-hasta pronto kuroro- y sin mas que agregar se alejo perdiéndose entre la multitud

-si, hasta pronto- respondió en un susurro mientras lo veía alejarse, en sus labios de poso una pequeña sonrisa y en su mente repasaba una y otra vez el pequeño momento que pasaron pero sobre todo la nueva sensación que descubrió cuando estrecharon sus manos, cerró su mano en forma de puño y se lo llevó al pecho rezando en silencio para que en un futuro no muy lejano puedo volver a encontrarse con él y volver a sentir aquella electrificante sensación.


	2. Chapter 2

La noche era tranquila, todo estaba en silencio, todo menos mi mente pues en el sigo recordando el sonido de tu voz, tu risa pero sobre todo tu nombre, no entiendo porque sigo pensándote nunca había tenido tanto interés por conocer una persona. Toda la noche estuve tratando de conciliar el sueño pero no tenía éxito, tu rostro siempre aparecía en él.

-al final no pude dormir- suspira cansado mientras camina arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina para prepararse un buen desayuno pero de la nada una idea le llega a la mente, tal vez si toma el desayuno en la cafetería de ayer lo volvería a ver, sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a colocar las cosas en su lugar dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, se acercó a su armario sacando de su interior unos pantalones azul cielo adornado con unas cadenas a un costado, una playera negra y un camisón de cuadros rojos, haciendo juego unos tenis rojos los colocó sobre la mesa y entró al cuarto de baño. Luego de unos minutos en la ducha toma sus prendas y se las pone. Baja las escaleras que dan con la sala, se detiene a verse en el espejo, su cabello sigue mojado y todo desordenado pero le resta importancia, toma las llaves y su cartera que estaban ubicados en el bol de la entrada y salió de su hogar.

Caminaba por la calle, pensando en que le diría si lo vería podía llegar de forma casual y saludarlo normalmente o pasaría a su lado como si no lo hubiera notado

-pero que estoy pensando, si hago eso pensara que lo estoy acosando o algo- a pesar de lo que había dicho ya se encontraba en aquel lugar, haciendo fila y esperando que su orden esté lista, miraba a todos los lado con el fin de dar con kurapika pero no veía rastro de su cabellera decidió esperar un poco más, esperó 20 minutos pero no había rastro de él, cansado decidió levantarse de su puesto, salir del lugar y dirigirse nuevamente a su departamento después de todo no había nada interesante, para él, en la calle.

Sacó su celular para mirar la hora, era temprano y no había mucho sol, aprovechando su salida se dirigió a una tienda de libros para ver que mercancía nueva había llegado. La librería solo estaba a 2 calles más arriba del café, por lo que no le tomó tanto llegar, abrió la puerta y entró.

-Kuroro!- sin que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar una persona se había lanzado a él atrapándolo en el caluroso abrazo- ¿Cómo has estado?- la joven chica le dedicó un gran sonrisa, en su rostro se notaba la felicidad de verlo

-vaya pero si eres tu Abi, estoy bien y tú?- correspondió su sonrisa y acaricio su cabeza, algo que él hacia siempre que la muchacha lo abrazaba

-bien bien, tenías tiempo que no pasabas por la tienda, ¿tienes problemas con los envíos? Porque si es así me encargaré del repartidor y le daré una lección solo déjamelo a mí-se había subido las mangas y empezó a hacer poses de combate y lanzando golpes en el aire, sí que era una chica muy enérgica.

-no hay problema alguno, solo decidí dar una vuelta y como estaba cerca aproveché en venir para acá-

-oh por dios ¿estas enfermo, te estás muriendo? Déjame buscar algo en el botiquín de emergencia, no, mejor llamemos a una ambulancia, ¿Cuál era el número?-

-no estoy enfermo y mucho menos muriendo, solo decidí dar una vuelta- respondió divertido ante la ocurrencia de su amiga, mientras trataba de calmar el escándalo que estaba armando.

-¿seguro?- colocó una mano sobre su frente para asegurarse de que su temperatura fuera normal- pues no tienes fiebre- retiro la mano para luego llevarse ambas a su cadera- ¿y bien, me dirás la verdadera razón de tu visita o debo sacártelos a golpe?

-¿debo tener una?- pregunta de forma inocente a su amiga

-obviamente! Tú no sales a voluntad propia y mucho menos te vestirías de esa manera- le reclamaba mientras inflaba sus cachetes

-vamos, solo tenía ganas de visitarte y claro ver qué libros nuevos han traído- llevó un dedo a sus cachetes y los fue desinflando, a pesar de tener 19 años podía llegar a ser muy infantil.

-si claro por eso el día de mi cumpleaños tuve que amarrarte, literalmente tuve que hacerlo para que vinieras aunque sea un rato, así que no creas que me vaya a tragar toda esa basura de "tenía ganas de visitarte"- al decir lo último lo dijo imitando su voz y haciéndole burla, cosa que le causo gracia a kuroro, de todas las personas que conocía definitivamente ella era la única en darse cuenta cada vez que el mentía.

Para ser dos personas tan diferentes se llevaban de maravilla, ya que se venían conociendo desde pequeños cuando Kuroro solo tenía 8 años mientras que Abi 5.

-14 años atrás-

Kuroro desde su juventud había sido un joven solitario no tenía amigos y siempre estaba leyendo un libro, de ahí viene su amor por ellos, ambos vivían en el mismo barrio el lugar era un basurero las casas estaban en ruinas, estas eran habitadas por familias numerosas, a pesar de la pobreza que residía ahí, los niños que sonreían, nunca entendió el por que los hacia sonreír de esa manera, muchas veces se llegó a preguntar si en verdad eran felices siendo pobre pero no le dio mucha vuelta al asunto ya que no era de su conveniencia, asi que retomaba nuevamente su lectura pero un día cuando iba de camino a su casa se topó con una pequeña niña, su piel era blanca, sus ojos cafés claros y su cabello era castaño oscuro, daba la impresión de ser una muñeca aunque una muy triste, la pequeña estaba siendo molestada por unos niños mayores que ella, se veía como su frágil cuerpo permanecía inmóvil soportando los comentarios de sus abusadores, sin pensarlo corrió en su auxilio, él no era alguien quien le gustara pelear y mucho menos por alguien que no conocía pero algo en su interior le decía que la ayudara. Una vez que llegó a su lado tomo el frágil brazo de la niña y la sacó del circulo en la cual había sido encerrada.

-¿oye rarito, a donde crees que la llevas?- dijo el mayor de los abusivos un niño de unos 10 años, parecía ser el líder del grupo

Kuroro ignoro la pregunta del mayor, solo siguió caminando para alejar aquella niña de ese lugar, sin embargo el otro niño tenía otros planes así que tomó una pequeña piedra que tenía ubicado al lado derecho de su pie y se lo lanzó directo a su cabeza, pero como kuroro poseía buenos reflejos pudo esquivar su trayectoria eso hizo molestar mas a su agresor, la piedra fue a dar a un niño que estaba pasando tranquilamente, para mala suerte era el chico mas agresivo de ahí por lo que no tardo en enfadarse y buscar con los ojos a su agresor, primero observó con ira a kuroro pero este solo lo observaba con indiferencia, sabía que no había sido el quien lanzo la piedra por lo cual no se preocuparía de que lo atacara y si fuera así pues se defendería, puede que por su contextura delgada no llegara a intimidar pero gracias a los entrenamientos que hacia con su padre conocía algunos movimientos de defensa. Los otros chicos quedaron horrorizados al ver a quien le había pegado la piedra por lo que decidieron salir corriendo del lugar dejando solo a kuroro y a la niña.

-¿por que me has pegado?- tomó por la camisa a kuroro haciendo que se levantara un poco del suelo, este ni se inmutó ante el joven solo se quedó observándolo en silencio cosa que molesto mas al otro

-d-disculpa pero no fue el quien te pegó - la pequeña niña salía desde atrás de kuroro respondiéndole en voz baja. El niño la miraba de arriba hacia abajo

-¿eres tan cobarde que una niña debe salir en tu defensa?- apretaba cada vez más la playera de kuroro esperando tener alguna reacción de su parte pero parecía que nada lo alteraba, se veía muy tranquilo como si no estuvieran hablando con él.

-disculpe señor será que puede soltarlo, el no ha hecho nada malo- esta se acerco al chico y lo tomo de su pantalón y tirando suavemente de ellos, cansado de que la niña interviniera le lanzó una bofetada haciendo que callera al suelo a unos cuantos centímetros lejos de ellos.

Una cosa era que se metieran con el pero otra era que lastimaran a una persona inocente y mucho mas si era una niña, molesto, kuroro tomó ambas manos del chico y le ofreció una patada en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, una vez libre de su agarre le dio otro golpe en la nuca haciendo que este cayera inconsciente, se acomodó su playera y camino en dirección de la niña, se agachó a su altura y con su manga empezó a limpiarle el labio ya que el golpe que recibió se lo había roto.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó con preocupación, la niña solo asintió como respuesta mientras trataba de secar nuevamente sus lagrimas kuroro extendió su mano para tocarle el rostro pero debido al estado en que se encontraba ella cambió su dirección y acarició su cabeza- tranquila no te haré nada, puedes confiar en mi- la niña lo miró impresionada al ver la sonrisa de kuroro, eso hizo que se tranquilizara y le devolviera una pequeña sonrisa. Desde ese día ambos eran inseparables, siempre estaban juntos, ella le contó que su mamá había muerto cuando le dio a luz y de como su padre siempre le echaba la culpa, le comento sobre el problema de alcohol de el y la vez en donde por primera vez su padre la había golpeado, en fin todos sus problemas, se los contó, se sentía feliz tenerlo a su lado de no ser por el seguramente se hubiera suicidado. Esta amistad no solo la cambió a ella, también tuvo su efecto en el, aprendió a ser mas abierto y expresarse mas seguido, a compartir pero sobre todo a reír.

-En la actualidad-

-bueno en visto de que no piensas decirme lo dejaré por hoy, tienes suerte de que tenga que hacer el inventario y colocar los libros en las estanterías-

-sabes que te diré, eventualmente- volvió a colocar su mano sobre su cabeza y empezó a revolver su cabello hasta dejarla despeinada

-oye, mira como has dejado mi cabello, eres un abusivo ¿lo sabias?- acomodaba sus cabellos mientras le sacaba la lengua a su pálido amigo

-empiezo a extrañar a la pequeña niña llorona, ella si que era bien mona-

-pues esa niña ya no llora más y para tu información he crecido 3 centímetros- con su dedo pulgar señala la puerta del almacén en donde se le veían unas marcas en el marco

-puede se pero sigues siendo pequeña para mi- volvió a revolver sus cabellos

-disculpe usted señor titán colosal, ya que presume tanto de su altura ¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas a colocar estos libros en la estantería de allá?- saca del mostrado una caja pesada de libros y se los entrega a kuroro, le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Tomó la caja y empezó a distribuir los libros ubicándolos en el lugar que le había mencionado Abi, uno por uno los fue alineando, en eso suena la campana de la puerta haciendo el llamado de que había entrado un cliente, kuroro dejó la caja en el suelo y volteó para asegurarse de que no fuera alguien quien quisiera hurtar en la tienda, para su sorpresa vio de que se trataba de ni mas ni menos que kurapika, cuando se giró para dirigirse a su dirección tropezó con la caja haciendo que cayera pero por reflejo se sostuvo de una de las estanterías aunque fue inútil puesto que cayó con estantería y todo habiendo un gran estruendo atrayendo la atención del rubio y de su amiga quien salí corriendo desde la parte trasera con un exacto en mano.

Kurapika corrió en su ayuda, sin saber de que se trataba de kuroro, empezó a retirar libro tras libro hasta dar por fin con el cuerpo de él. Kuroro se levantó del escombro sobándose la cabeza cuando subió la mirada se encontró con unos ojos azules observándolo fijamente

-kurapika!-

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

Luego del desastre ocasionado por kuroro, abi se dirigió a las estanterías a recoger los libros, no sin antes haberle gritado a su amigo por dejar un gran desorden, fue levantando uno por uno y acomodándolos nuevamente en su lugar maldición en voz baja por las horas extras que deberá hacer el día de hoy. Mientras abi arreglaba el desastre, kuroro permanecía sentado junto a kurapika sin decir una palabra haciendo incomoda la situación permanecieron asi un tiempo mas hasta que kurapika rompió con el silencio.

-¿y como has estado kuroro?- le preguntó

-he tenido peores días- contestó mientras se encogía de hombros y se sacudía el polvo de su cabeza

-¿como ayer, cuando te derramaste el café encima?-preguntó nuevamente pero esta vez se reía por lo que había sucedido-

-¿te divierte ver como sufro no es verdad?- lo acusó mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-para nada, solo me parece divertido que las dos veces que nos hemos encontrado siempre te encuentra en una situación poco favorable- se aguantar mas se echó a reír

-si pero esta vez no fue culpa mía, de verdad, sino fuera porque me obligaron a acomodar esos libros ya que cierta persona no se digna a crecer mas o me hubiera enterrado un mar de libros-dicho esto miro con los ojos entrecerrados a abi quien había escuchado el comentario de kuroro.

-de haber sabido que los titanes colosales son tan torpes no te hubiera pedido el favor, estúpido itzi bitzi- se giró para devolverle la mirada pero en vez de verlo con una mirada molesta lo hizo con una de burla, kuroro quedó mudo al escuchar que su amiga lo llamara por su apodo había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que ella lo llamó así.

-¿itzi bitzi?- kurapika volteo a ver a kuroro quien estaba sonrojado y molesto por el atrevimiento de abi, cosa que para el le hizo mucha gracia haciendo que volviera a reír pero esta vez con mas fuerza.

-si tu sabes como la canción itzi bitzi araña-dice abi mientras empieza a cantarla desafinado y a todo pulmón. Luego de que terminara de cantar por quinta vez la canción y de atormentan a kuroro, volvió a su tarea de ordenar los libros el cual no le tomo mucho tiempo ya que kuroro y kurapika la ayudaron a organizar. Una vez que finalizado su tarea fueron hasta el mostrador donde los tres entablaron una conversación, al principio fue divertida, hasta que abi cayó en cuenta de un detalle.

-¡ah!- gritó como si hubiera recordado algo importante

-¿sucede algo?-preguntó kurapika

-¡ustedes!- señalo a ambos con su dedo índice- ¿Cómo es que se conocen?

-pues verá lo que sucedió fue…-kurapika le relató toda la historia a la chica quien escuchaba atentamente y de vez en cuando miraba a kuroro quien permanecía en silencio- y esa es la historia bastante rara debo de admitir.

-ya veo- permaneció en silencio hasta que volvió a gritar quedando con la boca abierta y señalando esta vez a kuroro- ¡tú!- fue todo lo que logró decir hasta que kuroro con mucha rapidez cubrió con su mano la boca de su escandalosa amiga y se la llevó arrastrando detrás de la tienda, dejando sólo y confundido al rubio.

-antes de que digas algo déjame explicarte- se defendió kuroro al ver la cara de impresión que tenía.

-¿¡no me digas que te enamoraste de él!?- contestó emocionada por el gran descubrimiento que había hecho.

-por supuesto que no y podrías bajar la voz- le volvió a cubrir la boca esperando a que se calmara- solo me parece una persona interesante eso es todo- retiró su mano nuevamente esperando a que diera alguna respuesta

-oye no te juzgaré, eres mi mejor amigo además- esta asoma su cabeza por la puerta y mira nuevamente a kurapika- es muy lindo, ya veo el porque te vestiste de esa forma hoy

-te dije que no es eso- sin embargo no importar cuanto tratara en explicarle que todo era un malentendido ya que una vez que algo se le mete a la cabeza es difícil volverla hacer a entrar en razón así que solo se limitó a suspirar y salir del almacén. Estando ambos nuevamente fuera de allí se dirigieron hacia kurapika quien volteó a verlos y les sonrió

-se habían tardado un poco- en sus manos sostenía un libro rojo algo grueso

-¿tanto tardamos que ya llevas la mitad de ese libro tan enorme?- preguntó inocente abi mientras lo observaba, kurapika rió por la ocurrencia de la chica y kuroro volvió a revolver sus cabellos mientras que en su rostro posaba una cálida sonrisa. Ambos salieron de la tienda, kurapika caminaba feliz porque por fin había podido comprar un libro que llevaba meses esperándolo, en cuanto a kuroro solo miraba de reojo aquel chico, caminaban sin rumbo alguno hablando sobre cualquier cosa, conociéndose un poco mas, su caminata se extendió hasta que llegaron en el parque donde decidieron descansar un poco compraron un helado y se sentaron en una banca que estaba ubicada debajo de un gran árbol.

-¿no crees que el día es perfecto? El sol esta radiante y la brisa de verano es refrescante

-la verdad prefiero las noches, no me gusta mucho el sol- contestó con desinterés mientras disfrutaba de su refrescante helado de mantecado

-no pues se nota, estas tan blanco como un fantasma- cuando terminó de hablar kuroro le lanzó en el rostro su helado dejando a kurapika sorprendido

-¿ahora quien es blanco como un fantasma?- fue su turno para burlarse pero su diversión no duro mucho porque kurapika le había devuelto la acción llenando todo su rostro de helado de chocolate

-ahora si tienes color- ambos se miraron y arrancaron en un ataque de risa, sabían que su comportamiento no había sido mas que el de un niño de 5 años sin embargo no le tomaron mucha importancia ya que eso fue algo que a ambos le causo mucha gracia.

Teniendo el rostro libre de helado retomaron su caminata pasando por varios lugares, comieron rieron y hablaron, ninguno cayó en cuenta de que las horas pasaron volando, es cierto lo que dicen cuando la estas pasando de maravillo el tiempo pasa volando. El sol había caído, las estrellas adornaban el inmenso cielo y el aire era cada vez mas frio, se dirigieron a una plaza para poder contemplar las estrellas lo que no sabían es que aquella plaza era conocida porque las parejas se juntaban ahí a pasar el rato, para no sentirse incómodos por la cantidad de demostraciones vergonzosas y empalagosas se dirigieron hacia unos arboles, el lugar les pareció apropiado, sin rodeos se sentaron ahí y continuaron su charla.

-ya hemos hablado sobre nuestros gustos asi que ¿de que quieres hablar ahora?- preguntó kuroro quien miraba al cielo contemplando las estrellas

-cuéntame de abi, ¿como es posible que una chica tan enérgica como ella puede ser amiga de una persona tan seria?

-quien sabe, supongo que eso de los opuestos se atraen es cierto- respondió mientras una sonrisa fue dibujada en su rostro inconscientemente.

-si supongo que tienen razón- susurro para sí mismo.

Habían permanecido en silencio un rato observando el cielo estrellado, el frio se hacia cada vez mas presente haciendo que kurapika temblara un poco cosa que no pasó desapercibido por kuroro, asi que se levanto para poder quitarse su camisón y colocarlo en los hombros del rubio

-pensé que tendrías frio, puedes usarlo para cubrirte- dijo con un ligero sonrojo el cual trataba de ocultar pero debido al ángulo en donde se encontraba pudo notarse con claridad- creo que veo una luces por allá- camino en dirección hacia las luces

-está muy oscuro mejor ten cuidado- advirtió con preocupación cosa que fue inútil porque kuroro había caído cuesta abajo, sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto con rapidez y corrió en su auxilio pero sin darse cuenta tropezó con una piedra y también rodo cuesta abajo aterrizando encima de kuroro, ambos al mismo tiempo levantaron sus rostros quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios, podían sentir sus respiraciones chocando, ninguno apartaba la vista del otro, kurapika contemplaba maravillado los hermosos ojos negro de kuroro que en ellos se reflejaba un brillo, en cuanto a kuroro, podía observar su rostro se reflejaba en aquellos hermosos ojos azules. Kuroro llevo una de sus manos al rostro del rubio acariciándolo con delicadeza cerciorándose de que este no tuviera un daño alguno

-¿te encuentras bien?- en sus ojos se reflejaban la preocupación que tenia por el rubio, quien solo asintió en respuesta a su pregunta. Sin darse cuenta sus rostros empezaban a acercarse cada vez mas, ambos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel maravilloso momento pero para su mala suerte el teléfono de kurapika empezó a sonar haciendo que abrieran completamente sus ojos, kurapika se quito encima sonrojado, quien decidió darle la espalda por la vergüenza y asi poder contestar rápidamente el celular. El corazón de kuroro latía con tanta intensidad que sentía que podía salirse de su pecho, eso era algo nuevo no entendía porque latía tan fuerte, permaneció sentado inmóvil tratando de analizar lo que hace unos momentos sucedió e imaginándose como hubiera terminado de no ser por que su celular había sonado.

-disculpa- dijo kurapika quien aun permanecía de espalda- eran mis padres, dicen que ya es tarde y que debería estar en casa- corrió nuevamente en dirección por donde habían caído subiendo poco a poco para evitar volverse a caer. Kuroro reacciono y lo siguió hasta el árbol en silencio- pasé una tarde agradable pero es hora de irme cada vez oscurece mas

-si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa, así sabré de que llegarás a salvo- dijo kuroro con total tranquilidad a pesar de que su corazón seguía latiendo sin cesar

-no es necesario- rechazo con amabilidad pero sin mirarlo a los ojos- no quisiera causarte mas molestias

-no eres una molestia, al contrario estaría encantado de acompañarte- y sin mas que agregar se dirigieron a la casa del rubio, no quedaba muy lejos solo estaba a media hora. Su recorrido fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra hasta que llegaron a su casa

-gracias por acompañarme a casa, me divertí mucho esta tarde

-yo también-

Y nuevamente quedaron en silencio hasta que kuroro volvió a hablar

-sabes, si quieres puedes darme tu numero, asi estaremos en contacto y quien sabe tal vez salir a pasara el rato- dijo un tanto nervioso mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza

-claro eso me gustaría- sacó su celular para registrar su número- listo, ahora podemos contactarnos

-si, bueno va siendo hora de que me vaya te enviaré un mensaje en cuanto llegue- dio media vuelta para despedirse pero una mano sostuvo su hombro haciendo que kuroro detuviera su paso, giro su cabeza en dirección a kurapika quien se le había acercado y plantado un beso en su mejilla

-buenas noches- bajó la mirada avergonzado y corrió al interior de su casa sin esperar respuesta

-buenas noches kurapika- llevo su mano a su mejilla y sin mas que agregar se fue de allí totalmente feliz.

Continuara…


End file.
